


3 am

by elvensxadia



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Angst, Cowboy Bepop, F/M, Spaye, Spike Spiegel - Freeform, Spike and faye, spike and faye discuss their past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvensxadia/pseuds/elvensxadia
Summary: Faye tells Spike about her dream.





	3 am

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“It’s three in the morning,” Spike says, spotting Faye sitting on the couch sipping from a juice box on the couch. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Why do you care?” she asks.

“I don’t, the TV is too loud. I can’t sleep.”

“Sorry,” Faye says, leaning over to grab the remote and turning down the TV. She resumes drinking from the juice box and ignores Spike’s lingering glare. Suddenly, she feels the couch decompress next to her. Spike is sits down with his eyes closed and perching his feet up on the coffee stand. 

She opens her mouth to say something but shuts it immediately. They weren’t the chattiest bunch together, and almost always ignored each other as much as possible. So, hanging out on the couch in the middle of the night while someone on the TV babbles about some invention was completely unlike them. 

“Something on your mind?” he asks, keeping his eyes shut. He pulls out a carton of cigarettes and passes one to her. She hesitates but ends up taking it anyway. “Light?” She leans over to his hand where a flame sparks out of his white lighter and sparks the end of her cigarette. She inhales the smoke, letting it fill her lungs and blowing out in the air.

“No,” she says, tapping the ash off on the ground. 

“You’re lying,” he smirks.

“Does it matter?”

He shrugs. “Guess not,” he mumbles. The room fills up with the smell of burning tobacco, her favourite scent. Faye smokes, probably too much. But she lets the cigarette burn in the fingers until it’s nothing but ash on the ground. She flicks the butt to the side. “You know, Jet’s gonna be pissed when he sees that.”

“So?”

“You sure nothing’s going on with you?” he asks again. 

Faye shoots up from the couch and balls her fists up. “I don’t see why you care! You never had before!” she yells. 

Spike’s eyebrows arch up on his forehead in shock. This isn’t the first time she’s snapped at him, but it’s the first she’s done with tears in her eyes. She feels stupid for letting his incessant questioning get to her, and she doesn’t even know why it does. Maybe he was being genuine. Maybe he was just being an asshole. 

“Hey, wait!” he calls out. 

“Screw off, Spike!”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong with you,” he says, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. She digs her fingernails into her palm and shuts her eyes so tightly, she thought her eyelids would rip. 

“I had a dream, alright?” she hisses. 

“Isn’t that usually a good thing?” he says. 

She pulls her wrist out of hand and leans against the wall. “You don’t understand, it was a dream from my past.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, now can you leave me alone?”

He leans against the wall next to her his naked shoulder bumping into hers. “Tell me about it.”

She sighs, her voice high pitched as she tries to keep her tears from falling down her face. “It was about my parents, during their accident.”

She peaked over to Spike, expecting him to answer but he stared forward with a cigarette between his lips. He’s quiet, completely letting her speak until she was done. She didn’t know if he was listening or pretending to listen. 

“I was powerless. I watched them die and reach out to me for help, but I couldn’t move. I was paralyzed,” she mumbles. “The dream just kept repeating and repeating, and it was just the same torture of watching them being sucked out of the ship.”

“That’s awful,” he says sympathetically. Faye’s never heard him speak so softly to her before. He blows out some smoke and extinguishes the cigarette. “Maybe it’s from that tape you keep watching.”

“You know about that?” she asks.

“Of course, I do. You keep the volume on that dam n thing so loud and my room’s right next to yours.” She forgot about that. “Look, the best thing you can do for yourself is to stop torturing yourself and move on.”

“Easy for you to say,” she scoffs. 

“I’m just speaking from experience. There’s no use in you torturing yourself on things you can’t control,” Spike responds. 

“Like you can talk, Spike. You and Jet are way more caught up in the past than I am,” Faye spits back. 

“I don’t know about Jet, but my past isn’t gonna go away by moving on from it.”

“What do you mean?”

He finally looks at her, his brown eyes searching hers. “When I come face to face with my past, I’ll have to kill it, or let it kill me.”

Faye bites her tongue, not knowing what he means or how to respond. Something tells her he’s not looking for a response though. He pushes himself off the wall and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his pants.

“You have the option to move on, Faye. It’s not a satisfying end to your story, but it’s better than most.”

He starts to walk away, but Faye isn’t done yet. She straightens up and her eyes flash angrily at him. “What if I don’t want to move on?” she asks with a raised voice.

Spike pauses in his steps and turns his head to her, but his eyes never meet hers. He doesn’t say anything, and it frustrates her more than before. He stretches his arms over his head and whistles a tune. The melodic sound echoes through the Bepop, and as Spike walks further and further away from her, the tune is nothing but a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cowboy Bepop and Spaye is one of my favourite ships right now. I always wanted to see Spike and Faye talk about their past with each other more in the show, and the open-ended killed me.   
> As always, leave your questions, comments and concerns in an ask on tumblr (elvenxadia) or in a comment below!  
> See you, space cowboy.


End file.
